Not That Kind of Wonderland
by catastrophemastery
Summary: Good Day, my name is Arthur Kirkland, and today I went inside a tree, fell down the rabbit hole, defied the laws of density and gravity, met a very feminine looking man, and came across a hatter who calls himself a hero.
1. Still Up

Original chapter was rewritten on 519/11.

Hey there! It's been so long since I even touched these stories but I finally found the motivation to do so. I've been rewriting the first 3 chapters, and once that's done, I'll get started with the next ones.

An Axis Powers: Hetalia fanfiction loosely based on the movie Alice in Wonderland. The main focus of the story will be England/Arthur at first, but more characters appear and stuff as the story goes on. Almost all of the characters will make an appearance.

* * *

_January 18, 20XX_

Good day!

My name is Arthur Kirkland, the second youngest son of Madeline and Henry Kirkland, and the heir to most of the family's riches. Well, today is the day I am to be engaged, and strangely enough, I have no idea who I am to propose to.

I really have a bad feeling about this.

-o-o-

_Chapter 1:_

_The London Tea Party_

Madeline frowned. Today's the day, she thought. She forced a smile on her face, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Arthur, dear, are you nervous about this?"

The man, Arthur, looked her in the eyes. "No, of course not, Mum." a pause, as he took a deep breath. "I'm honestly quite excited."

What a horrible lie.

A snap came from the seat across. "There's no turning back now, am I right Mother? I can't believe that Arthur is getting engaged today," the redhead mused, humming in thought. "How old are you again?"

"I'm 23, Scott. Don't make a fuss about it."

His other brother laughed out loud, nudging Arthur. "Just proves he isn't gay."

"Do not speak such inappropriate words Wallace." Oh. Father isn't pleased.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Wally got scolded again!" A clap.

"You're acting like a child, Irwin." Scott kicked his leg lightly, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I was just stating a fact, dear brother."

There was a moment of silence. But it was Peter's turn to speak up, breaking it.

"Who's Jerk Arthur getting married to?"

"He's getting engaged Peter, not married." Madame Kirkland, don't you see he can't tell what the difference is?

"Yet."

"I like that one, Scott!" Irwin said, laughing a laugh that could have broken glass.

"Of course you do."

Little Peter pulled at his Mother's sleeve. "Who's Jerk Arthur getting engaged to?"

The lady sent a look to her right. "Did he get that word from you Wallace?"

An offended look from the blue eyed one, "Bloody Hell, I do not say such words Mother!"

The freckled one snorted, "He says 'Fucker' instead."

"Irwin!" Uh oh.

"It is the truth. I only state real facts."

"So Artie, who are you proposing to?" Wally asked, getting back to the topic.

No answer.

"Hello? Arthur?" He kicked his shin.

Arthur glared, "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"Don't gape, Scott." Yes, don't. Flies might fly in.

"So who's the unlucky lady, Arthur?" said another smirking brother.

"I don't know." He replied, stressing the fact a little bit more.

Big brother Irwin poked the younger one's forehead, a little harder than intended. "Keeping secrets now, huh? You suck."

"Vital Regions"

"Nice one Wally"

Silence.

"Mother, Father?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Aren't you supposed to be scolding Wally and Irwin right about now?"

More Silence.

Arthur stared out the window as the black limousine passed through dozens among dozens of trees, showering the passer-byes with orange leaves. He sighed. With each second that passed by, they were getting closer and closer to their destination, the 'London Tea Party Mansion'.

"Who's going to be at the party?"

"The usual guests, The Bonnefoys, Carriedos, Mercados, Zwinglis," their father counted.

"The Frog will be there?" Arthur's eyes widened a bit when he heard the name.

"Do not speak of the Bonnefoys like that Arthur. They are a very important business partner."

"Wait," Scott raised a hand. "Do not tell me Arthur is getting engaged to that Lily girl?"

"Lily Zwingli? Arthur you'd look like a paedophile beside her. She's 16!" Irwin and his glorious tact. "Pedo-thur. Pedo... thur? Sounds like some dinosaur."

"No! Maybe it's Jeanne Bonnefoy! Or.. um.. or... Maria Mercado!"

Scott looked at Wally, "Jeanne would be nice. She's gorgeous. And she's a Bonnefoy." Then at Arthur, "Am I right Artie?"

"Arthur is like, an anti-Bonnefoy and we all know it. He'd be better off with the Taiwanese girl. Mei Cai, right?"

"No, make him kneel down on one knee for Antonio Carriedo."

"He's a guy."

"That's exactly why he's perfect for Arthur!" Two thumbs up from the speaker, Wally.

"Well, they are rich."

"Hey," Arthur called out, "Don't I get a say in this thing?"

"Oh, cause it's all about you isn't it, Arthur?" Irwin made a face, speaking in a mocking tone.

"Actually, it is about him." What a brilliant fact, Wally.

"Shut your prat."

"Git."

"Keep it down boys, we're here."

The passengers got out of the car, the brothers pushing each other out, making their father shake his head in disapproval. Arthur stared at the mansion in awe. True, he had visited many times in the past, but the place was magnificent. Roses, white and red, adorned the front, with freshly cut grass and perfectly trimmed hedges.

The stained glass chimes by the porch sent colourful rays everywhere, giving the wooden oak doors little lights of different shapes. The walls weren't made of wood, but of glass, reflecting the sun's light.

Arthur made his way through the doors, shutting it with a soft click. Walking on crimson velvet carpets, his leather shoes made not a sound on the plush floorings. He passed through another set of doors, finding himself in the back garden. There were so many guests, talking and laughing amongst themselves. You could almost hear the sounds their jewellery made when they collided against each other, and maybe if you looked a little closer, you can see cash signs on their eyes.

"Kirkland_,_ I see you've arrived," A French man called. "What a surprise!" His chin length blonde hair smelled like roses, and perhaps he sprayed some similarly scented perfume on his white suit. Standing behind him was a tan skinned man in black, his thumbs swiping furiously on the screen of the gadget in his hands.

"I obviously have," he glared, running a hand through his messy hair. "Good morning, Antonio," his greeting went unnoticed. Arthur hesitated for a moment, "and Francis."

"And hello to you, too, Arthur." At least the blonde responded to his greeting, right?

The trio fell into silence, the only sound in their little circle coming from Antonio's hands.

Francis and Arthur kept their eyes on him, making sure to remember this rare moment when the Spaniard actually focused on one thing for more than two minutes.

"Darn it!" snapping out of his trance, Antonio shook his fist in the air. "And I was this close," he exclaimed, pretending to pinch something in the air, "to beating my previous score!"

Francis cleared his throat, playing with the ring on his left middle finger. "Why don't we have a drink?" He gestured for them to follow, walking to a table at the far end of the garden. "Three glasses, please" he waved a hand with three fingers up.

"Man, Arthur, you really need to try that game I was playing earlier, it's really cool!" Antonio said, shaking the Brit with a hand on his shoulder. "It's like, really awesome! Super cool! Hey, wait, did I say that already?"

Arthur put both hands on Antonio's arms, shaking him once. "Yes, you did." He tried his best to block out everything else the other was saying, who was talking so animatedly, it was quite disturbing.

"Arthur!" A lady called, and as she came closer, he could smell the flowers in her hair. "I didn't notice you come out, how have you been?"

"I've been good, thank you. And you, Mei?"

"Quite fine. The weather today is very nice, don't you think?"

Before he could say anything else, Francis spoke up. "Darling, you look gorgeous today, as usual." Francis kissed the back of her hand, making the girl to giggle lightly at his actions.

"It's good to see you too, Francis. And Antonio, too, of course." The latter kissed her cheek, grinning brightly at her.

Mei waved to Arthur's brother, who was watching them from the door. "Are all your brothers here, Arthur?"

He sighed, "Yes, though I wish none of them were."

"Your brothers are here? Even Peter? Peter is so adorable!" Antonio gushed.

"Oh, Antonio. Why so pedo-ish?" Francis commented. The Spanish man just continued smiling. "This is probably why you haven't dated anyone yet. You prefer little girls to grown women!"

"Well, the reason why Francis likes 'grown women' is quite obvious, isn't it?" Mei whispered to the Briton, covering her mouth with a small hand. "Well, I'd best be off now, it was nice seeing you three again. I'll see you guys later, yeah?" she waved a hand, her bracelets making a light clinking sound.

"Yes, of course. Enjoy the party, Mei." Arthur waved along with Antonio, who was doing it much more enthusiastically.

Francis had other plans, of course. "Miss Cai, beautiful, do take care of yourself," The Frenchman walked closer to her, a bit too close for comfort, "If you do get lost, you can always ask me. I will not think twice about giving you directions," a pause, "to my bedroom." Francis winked suggestively, while Mei on the other hand, forced a smile.

"um.. Right! I'll be off now." She took her hand swiftly from Francis' and rushed away,

"Can't you hold your perverted tendencies back?" Arthur shot him a piercing glare that seemed to have no effect.

"No, you don't understand," Francis flicked his wrist. "I just know how to appreciate beauty."

"Yeah, right." Arthur looked around a bit, taking in the details of the mansion's garden. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a man, um.. woman. With long black hair falling over his(her?) shoulders.

It may only have been glance, but there was something about the man…woman he couldn't point out.

And no matter how quick it may have been, he couldn't understand what his(her?) deep brown eyes were trying to tell him.

The stranger ran off then.

"Who's that?" Arthur pointed to the direction the stranger went off to.

"uh...My brother?" Antonio pointed to a man who looked exactly like him.

"No, th-"

"Maria Clara Mercado? My, my, Arthur, I never knew you liked her. Though she is quite ho-"

"Not her!"

"Never mind, you probably didn't see him….her...him...never mind." Arthur sighed and glanced at his watch. "Please excuse me for a moment, I need to call someone." He walked to the direction the mystery girl/boy went, and as soon as he was out of Francis and Antonio's sight, he broke into a sprint, trying to find the Oriental stranger.

He ran to the maze area of the mansion, green hedges surrounding him as far as the eye could see. He took a turn to his left, walked straight, left, right, straight, two more rights, straight ahead, left, dead end. Back, right, left, left, straight, stop.

There he was, back turned to Arthur. The Briton cleared his throat, catching the attention of the stranger. "Excuse me," Arthur started. "Who-"

"Hurry up, will you? You'll be late, aru!" The person exclaimed, pointing to his pocket watch.

"What? Late for what? Who- Wait! Don't go yet!" Arthur ran after him(her), running, running, left, right, right, straight ahead, left, right, left, left, _where the bloody hell did she go?_.

He took another turn to the left and "Arthur! That sure was quite a long call, no? Hey, what's wrong?" Francis blinked, once, twice, "What happened to you? You look like you've been in a sauna for ten minutes straight!"

"N-no! Nothing. I just got a bit lost, yeah? Yeah, that's it." Arthur waved a hand, dismissing the topic.

"If you say so." Francis gestured for Arthur to follow. "Let's go over there, shall we?"

"Yes, of course." Arthur stood up straight, regaining his composure.

As they waked around the garden, he eventually got to calm his breathing. The only thing on his mind now was that person he chased through the maze.

"Ah, Hello there MissZwingli. You look absolutely stunning!" Francis smiled at the girl, bringing Arthur back down to reality.

"Oh, um… Hello,Francis. Good day, Arthur." The girl smiled shyly, not quite looking them in the eye. Arthur yanked at Francis' collar before he could wrap an arm around her waist, pulling him away from the girl.

"Vash would kill you if he saw you do that." Arthur whispered to the Frenchman.

"Well he is not here, right? No need to think like that."

"Hm.." he frowned at Francis. "So Heidi, how's Vash?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, to be honest," she paused. "We haven't been hearing from him for quite some time now. Ever since he went back to Switzerland, we haven't heard a thing." She looked down at her feet, as if she saw something incredibly interesting in her blue heels.

"So it's been five years, hm? Maybe he's been really busy? He is studying there, after all."

"Yes_._ Vash is indeed very... hardworking, no_?_"

"I guess so," Heidi smiled up at them, swiping her bangs away from her eyes

"Francis!" A blonde haired woman called, "come over here for a moment."

"Alright, Jeanne." Francis replied. "Please excuse us Heidi."

Arthur and Francis walked towards Jeanne, who was sitting next to Antonio and Ludwig. "Hello, Jeanne." He smiled at her, then nodded to the other man. "Ludwig," The Brit greeted as he took a seat between the two.

"G'Morning_, _Arthur." The corner of his lips twitched up ever so slightly. Does he ever smile?

"So you wanted to tell me something, yes?" Francis asked his sister.

"Yup! You have to try this cake, Franny! It's fantastic!" Jeanne waved her fork around, then taking a forkful of the cake in her plate, offered it to Francis. Taking a bite, his eyes widened.

"Arthur_,_ you should try it too! It's delicious!" He passed the plate to him and tapped it with the fork, waiting. The Briton didn't respond right away, staring down at the cake. "Go on," Francis coaxed, gesturing for him to do so.

"Is this thing poisoned?" Arthur frowned, looking at them seriously. The siblings were about to reply when he cut them off, laughing. "I kid, I kid."

It would be safe to say that their table was the loudest. Antonio brought out his little toy, with a digital little bottle on the screen. "Alright, I'll spin first!" they quieted for a moment, "Francis, Alright! Truth or dare?"

They continued like that for hours, a few more people joining their table. When the clock struck 12, an old man stood in the middle of the garden, hitting his glass with his spoon.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Once everyone quieted down, he cleared his throat, "Gather around everyone," then pointed to their table, "You, youngsters, come here,"

And they did as they were told, Francis whispering something to his sister as they got up, making the girl laugh. "Don't say things like that about Papa, Franny,"

And it was silent once again.

Arthur's father stood up as well, beside the white haired man. "We have an announcement to make,"

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the engagement of two young ones, and within 2 months, their wedding will be held," The man paused as the guests applauded, and everyone started making noise as they chatted and whispered about the news.

"So, let us congratulate these two," Arthur's father pointed at him with one finger and another to someone else. He didn't have time to stop and figure out who the other was.

"Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy"

* * *

Well that took a while. I'm sorry if it's still not that good. I'll rewrite the next chapters soon. And if some of you have noticed, yes, I did change some parts. Like the engagement scene. I also removed the other languages I put in before. I guess it's much more understandable now.

Also, lol don't comment about Arthur and Francis getting married, we could be in the future for all we know.

This took me forever to do. Man, am I bad at this or what. Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.


	2. Down the rabbit hole

Thank you so much for all the faves and alerts! There was quite a few (surprisingly). And especially to my reviewers,** Lilac24 **and **Windesque. **Here's chapter two for all of you guys! Huzzah!

**Warnings:** Nothing much, I guess. Some swearing and all that. Confusion with the way I write dialogues, British fail, and overall, just fail.

Ah, overuse of _oui_ in the previous chapter, _non?_ Lmao

-o-o-

_January 18, 2015_

Good day!

My name is Arthur Kirkland, and today I went inside a tree, fell down what's supposed to be a rabbit hole, defied the laws of density and gravity, met a trigger-happy Vash doppelganger and a Hatter who calls himself a hero.

-o-o-

_Francis took in a deep breath, and the Briton noticed that all eyes were on them now. "Arthur," He repeated, "I know this sounds strange but," He paused, as he bent down on on knee, keeping his blue eyes locked on Arthur's green ones. "Veux-tu m'epouser?"_

_Chapter 2:_

_Down the rabbit hole...or so they call it._

_Bloody..._

_Hell..._

_What..._

_the...._

_Fuck?_

"I...What?" Arthur stared back at Francis. "Will yo-" "No!"Arthur interrupted. He paused. "I mean, I heard you perfectly well the first time but,... what?"

"Arthur, I know this is strange but please, take me seriously for once in your life." Francis sighed.

"F-Francis..." The Briton stuttered. The Frenchman could feel the other's hand shake in his. Arthur ran his free hand over his sandy blonde hair and closed his eyes. When he opened them, those deep blue orbs just stared back at him. "This... this is..." _absurd. _That was what he wanted to say. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Arthur looked around at the people surrounding them, gaping, staring, laughing, talking among themselves. He spotted the man he chased earlier, her(his) silky black hair shining in the light. The Oriental looked back at him, pointing at his watch and gesturing for him to follow.

"I.. I.. Please excuse me for a moment." Arthur took his hand back from Francis, and ran to the Chinese stranger. He followed the man again, through the maze and out of the mansion's territory. He arrived in an area with trees; so many almost completely depriving the area sunlight.

He could never miss that person in a crowd. Why? Well, first of all, how was it possible for a man to look so feminine, or in another case, how could a woman be so flat chested? Second, only a few people were allowed access to the mansion, and this person certainly wasn't one of them. The last? Those eyes. Those eyes seemed so full of hate, so piercing and strong, yet still soft and somewhat.... knowing.

Much to the Brit's surprise, the man clad in red silk was standing right before him. "Took you long enough, aru!" He(she) pouted. As said person ran ahead, the blonde followed.

They both stopped in front of a tree with moss growing a pattern of....

a door?

The China man put a hand over the door-knob shaped pattern, and it turned into a 3D golden knob. The man twisted it, opening the door to reveal nothing but darkness, and stepped in quickly.

Arthur was obviously stunned. Gaping, eyes wide, a disbelieving look on his face, thick eyebrows arched up in shock. _What the bloody hell was that just now?_

Now, Arthur isn't stupid. No, not at all. So out of two choices, a.) to get back there and accept that damned Frog's proposal or punch him in the face, which would risk losing a lot of profit on their part, or b.) to check how it the world that guy went inside a tree, he picked the latter option.

Grasping the golden knob tightly, he turned it to the left, pulling the door open slowly. So painfully slow.

Darkness. Pitch black darkness. Arthur stepped a foot inside as if walking plainly, only to find himself falling.

He couldn't see anything. But you would definitely hear something. The sound of Arthur's voice throwing random curses reverberated in the darkness.

Light. He could see some faint light, he was nearing the.... the what? Ends of the earth? Depths of hell? Heaven? Oh fuck, where did he see a scene like this before? It was some movie. An old one for that matter.

The next thing that happened was utterly unexpected. Arthur fell in an endless pool of water, stretching to his left and right. "Holy Shit!" Arthur exclaimed as his body made contact with the cool liquids, sending waves of chills up his spine. He took in slow, deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. He glanced around frantically, searching for any place dry or warm. Nothing. It was as if he were in the middle of nowhere. Just when Arthur's heart rate was almost beck to normal, density seemed to lose it's effect as he was pulled underwater (by nothing in particular). Lacking needed oxygen in his lungs, the Brit gasped for air, only to be choked by the fresh water.

As he slowly drifted from consciousness, he landed hard on his back on earth, only for his fall to be softened (not really) by a red carpet, similar to the ones back in the mansion.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he muttered after a fit of coughs. He gasped in air, a bit too much as he felt himself get a bit light headed. He sat up completely and looked around him. He was in a room, that was a given, but as amusing as it was, the walls were completely covered with double doors with different patterns and colors. He stood up slowly, taking in each detail of each door.

The first one he approached was white, with One black stripe crossing horizontally on the highest and lowest parts, and a large black eagle in the center. He tried opening it, only to find it locked. The next was white with a single red circle giving of rays, as if it were the sun. locked. Red, white, and green horizontal stripes went across the next, then black, yellow, and red vertical ones on the next. A door with red, white and blue stripes followed, then a white door with a red maple leaf in the center. Seeing this one, Arthur was pretty sure these doors had the design of countries' flags.

The next one was a red door, with some sort of yellow hammer and a star in the center. He recognized it as the flag of the Soviet Union. "Strange" He thought out loud. The next door was blood red with one yellow star in the center. Following these was a red door with a white and blue stripe coming across the center horizontally and vertically. Similar doors followed except the next were blue with red and white stripes, red with white ones, another dark blue one with yellow stripes and a powder white one with the same blue stripes.

The other doors composed of a red one with a white star and moon, a blue and white horizontally striped one with a white cross patterned in the center. The next was red, white and black, a yellow bird in the middle. The following design was red with a big yellow star in the center, surrounded by four smaller ones, then the other red door had a white flower. It was followed by a door that was blue in the left side and red on the other, a white sun placed in between. Another red flag with one white cross, then two with red and white stripes, except the first's was horizontal while the next was vertical. Continuing to it's left was a white door with a blue and red yin and yang-like pattern. Next was one with vertical green, white, and red stripes. There was one with what seemed to be the Australian and Thailand flag.

There was one door, with red and white horizontal stripes, then one blue square in the center that held 50 little stars. Beside it was a blue door, red and white stripes passing horizontally, vertically, and diagonally. The following doors were plain white, until it reached the door with the black eagle. Arthur tried the door with his country's flag, finding it unlocked. He twisted the knob a bit more, then pushed the door open. He was showered with bright lights of different colors.

Arthur stumbled a bit as he took three steps forward, dark spots making it hard to see. Once the bright lights faded, Arthur's eyesight adjusted a bit. Once everything was clear though, what he saw was incredibly mind blowing.

"What the fuck is _that?_" A blonde asked. He had whet seemed to be mouse ears and was holding a....shotgun? Beside him was the man the Briton followed, except his hair was tied with a red ribbon, and he had white bunny ears sprouting on the top of his head. "It's _Alice, _aru." The 'bunny'man replied. "No way in hell could _he_ be _Alice!_ Not with those eyebrows. Oh god! What's wrong with those eyebrows?" A boy with brown hair spat. He had olive green eyes and a strange curl defying gravity's laws (Not that it was surprising.) and beside him was a boy looking exactly like him. Except this one was grinning idiotically and had hazel eyes, though you could barely see them, as his smile reached his eyes a bit too much. "And Alice is supposed to be a girl! Does this.... this.... thing, look like a girl to you, dimsum bastard?" the green eyed one continued. "Look, what makes you think that Alice is female and that this is the wrong guy....girl... _aiyah!_ Whatever, aru! And don't call me that!"

The Englishman cleared his throat a bit, gaining silence for a moment. "Excuse me?" He asked in an irritable tone. "Ve~ Are you Alic-" "Tell me who you are, what you did with Alice, and your head stays where it is!" the taller blonde shouted as he pointed his gun at Arthur.

"Well, for starters, my name is Arthur, not Alice. Second, I like my head where it is, thank you. Third, the bloody hell is this place? You" he pointed at the Chinese man. "he...she...." Arthur furrowed his brows a bit. "I'm a man god dammit, aru!" He said. "uh.. right! Anyway, he told me to follow him!" Arthur continued, still pointing an accusing finger at the un-manly guy. "And fourth, quit insulting the eyebrows!" he shot a glare at the Italian.

"Loud! Arrogant! Liar!" The mouse eared blonde exclaimed, poking at Arthur's chest with his gun, their faces only a foot apart. "I'll shoot you!"

"Vash?" the Brit said softly. "What?" The irritable man asked. "Rash? What do you mean rash? I do not have a fucking rash! What are you insinuating, bastard?"

"Rash? Vash!" Arthur exclaimed, raising both of his hands defensively. "What it this... _vash_ you speak of?" He replied, shooting Arthur a piercing green eyed glare. "you?" The shorter European replied. "Me? I am most certainly not a _vash, _whatever that is."

"Aiyah! I feel like we've got a language barrier, aru. Let's start afresh, Alice! My name is China, _ni hao!" _The rabbit exclaimed. "China?" Arthur repeated questioningly. "Mm!" He hummed, nodding. "This 'vash' you speak of is-" "_Suisse_" "Suisse?" Arthur quoted. "Switzerland. Same thing." The blonde replied.

"Why are you named after countries?" "Why are you named Alice?" The taller twin asked sarcastically. "Like I said, my name is Arthur Kirkland. Not Alice." He trailed off.

"Ve~ My name is Italy and this is my brother, Italy!" "Idiot! This guy's Veneziano and I'm Romano." "Veneziano and Romano?" "Venice and Rome."

"I don't understand though." China muttered. "You're Alice. You have to be Alice! You cant be the wrong Alice, aru!" he continued thoughtfully.

"China-Hyung!" A voice exclaimed, though Arthur could only see himself, Switzerland, China, and the Italies.

A man, around seventeen, appeared behind China. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and he had caramel colored cat ears. He suddenly grasped China's chest, exclaiming "Your breasts belong to me, da ze!". "Aiyah!! Korea, off! Off, aru! Off!"

"Blimey, What-" The Briton's voice faded with the sound of Korea's pained scream. The young man jumped up, pouting. "Don't pull my tail!". This was the exact moment that Arthur noticed that he had a cat's tail. "Don't grope me, aru!" China replied, fuming. "I can't help it! Your breasts belong to me, after all!" China just glared.

"Be quiet or I'll shoot you two." Switzerland said calmly yet sternly. "Anyway, so you're not Alice." He looked Arthur straight I the eyes.

"That isn't Alice, da ze! I would know, Alice originated in me!" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the Korean.

"Maybe we should ask Austria." China said matter-of-factly. "Austria would know, ve~" "No way are we visiting that prick." Suisse glared. He was ignored though, as the four men walked onwards. Switzerland looked at Arthur. "Are..." he started, nervously. "Are you sure you're not Alice?" "I most certainly am." "That's strange."

They walked through a path of sunflowers. Sunflowers, sunflowers. Wherever you look, all you'll see are sunflowers. "There's so much sunflowers...." Arthur looked in awe. "I don't like it." Romano and Switzerland muttered. "Who plants all these?" The Brit asked. "The Blood Red King makes his followers plant these." China said, running a hand through the petals. "The Blood Red King?" Arthur asked. "yeah.." was China's simple reply. Arthur didn't ask any more questions.

"China-Hyung likes the King cause they're members of the Commie Brigade." the cat said, grin faltering.

They walked further, until they arrived in front of a coffee table, where a man with glasses and dark hair, one strand sticking out sat. He blew on his coffee a bit, then sipped. "Austria!" Veneziano exclaimed. "Hello." Mentioned man stood up, and bowed slightly, one hand behind his back, the other in front.

He looked at Arthur from top to bottom, then looked him in the eyes. "And this is?" "That's the exact question we're supposed to ask you." Romano said, scowling. China, Korea and the other Italy nodded.

"He's England." He blew on his cup of coffee, causing some of the steamy smoke to fly to them. "My name's Arthur, not Alice, not England."

"No." Austria said firmly. "It's England. Tell me, what door did you enter through?" he looked at Arthur's emerald greed eyes with his own purple ones.

"The door with the flag of." a pause. "England." "Exactly." "What does that have to do with my name?" "Because that's your name. England." Arthur's patience wasn't exactly the best in town, and he was certainly getting irritated. "Who are you to tell me what my name is?" He spat. "I have known you for, what? Five minutes? My name is Arthur. Not Alice, not England. Now tell me, why am I here?" The Brit demanded, glaring. "Very well then. But that is the law, Arthur. Your name is now England. It's not that bad." Arthur suddenly felt ashamed for the outburst. China whispered something under his breath, though nobody really caught it. "Opium bastard.."

"As to why you're here. You're not supposed to be here. But I guess it is inevitable. We can't do anything now." "What do you mean 'you can't do anything'?" "You'll have to replace Alice, I believe."

"So what is this place?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wonderland." Austria replied simply. Arthur's eyes widened slightly in realization. _I remember now! I remember this movie and that story called Alice in Wonderland! That's the one!_ "I believe you have more questions, England. So what is it?" "Who's the Blood Red King?" _could he be the Queen of hearts?_ "The Blood Red King... Is the king of Wonderland." "How long has he been ruling this place?" "I Wouldn't know how long exactly, but it wasn't always him."

Veneziano chimed in. "When my _fratello_ and I got here, the place was ruled by the Ice Blue King! Well, Ice Blue Queen! I'm not sure, ve~" "You're not sure? And where did you come from?" Arthur asked, though Romano ignored him. "Nobody ever saw him.. or her.. or any of her personal men. But it was really peaceful." "But the name makes him sound so cruel." Arthur said thoughtfully. "The Ice Blue King wasn't all fun and games though, despite nobody ever seeing him.. her.. they fought and fought and gained more land."

"I thought it was really peaceful?" Arthur raised a thick eyebrow. "Where's the fun in saying it that straight-forward?" Korea grinned at him, and Arthur inched away.

"Right, so The Ice Blue King-Queen was like any typical empire I guess. Then the Pale Black King came." Romano made his voice fade off a bit. "He sounds... evil." Arthur said bluntly. "The Pale Black King was violent and bloodthirsty, that's a given. All he wanted was land, land, more land and claiming others' vital regions." Korea stifled a laugh at Austria's words. "and well.. as he calls it.. 'being Awesome'"

"But now." Austria looked at the sky. "Now, ever since the Blood Red King started rising, he destroyed the Pale Black King's everything, while the Ice Blue King was nowhere to be found."

"How do you know where he is if nobody knows what he or she look's like?"

Austria continued his story, not minding him again. "They say that the Pale Black King is being held prisoner by the Blood Red King." Korea wasn't able to hold back his laugh this time, trying to say something along the lines of "yaoi" "bondage" and "nosebleed" between laughs. "Korea, shut up, aru"

"Well, judging by the sunflowers and bright little lights, you probably think that the Blood Red King is all sugar and everything nice, aru?" "Well, yes." "Most definitely not!" Switzerland said.

"The Blood Red King is even worse than the Pale Black King! He smiles so sugary and sweet it makes you sick. He's... He's...."

"He's not made in Korea, da ze!" the seventeen year old pumped a fist in the air.

"Ve~ Do you hear that?"

"Hear... what?" The Brit asked.

"I can hear.... a horse." "Shhhh!"

Arthur couldn't hear a thing but then again, these guys had anima ears!

"Shit, aru!" "You guys should go somewhere else. That's probably Turkey, judging by the sound of the steps."

-o-o-

_More sunflowers. _England noted, as they walked further and further, the only sound accompanying them was Korea's occasional humming of "da ze" and "ve~" for Veneziano's case.

It was strange, actually, that Arthur was the one leading them. As he took a check at his companions, the only ones there were the two Italy twins and Korea. "Where's China?! And Switzerland?!" England asked frantically.

No answer. Arthur was starting to get worried, _They couldn't just disappear like that, right?_

"Don't worry, bastard. Probably went off somewhere else."

Arthur continued walking, being assured by Romano's reply. As they went further, he noticed that the sunflowers were starting to become red roses. "Hey!" Arthur called to the people behind him, only to find no one present.

_Where the bleeding hell did they go?_

Arthur's heart rate was beginning to speed up. People do _not_ disappear just like that. No, They most definitely do not.

He ran, straight into the roses, step, step, step.

The sandy-blonde haired man put his hands on his knees, out of breath. Arthur went on, keeping a slower pace this time.

Arthur went past a clump of trees, his small frame easily slipping through. There, in front of him, was a large, oval shaped table, covered with a white table cloth. There were cakes and tea and muffins and coffee. Oh, and did he mention a hot guy?

_Holy fuck, I did not just think that._

There, sitting from the opposite side where Arthur stood, was a man, around nineteen perhaps. He had golden blonde hair with a stray strand going up, blue eyes shining behind clear tinted glasses. He wore a black top hat, a ribbon with red and white stripes wrapped around it. He was wearing a white tee shirt that said "Hero" with the American Flag's pattern on it under a brown bomber jacket.

"Aiyah! You're late for tea, aru!" China threw a cup of tea towards him, ducking as the china ware shattered against the tree. "At least Alice always made it in time." Switzerland added.

"Oh, god, I was worried about you two you know." England frowned at the two.

"Alright!" The blonde clapped his hands twice. "You, sit over here beside the hero." He gestured for Arthur to come over. The Englishman took his seat while different slices of different cakes and different cups of different teas was served in front of him. "You expect me to eat all this up?" Arthur asked, shocked. "Can you? Ah, guess you ain't awesome enough. Anyway, the names U. S. of A! Well, America would do, but Hero would be better, cause Alice, I am your hero and you are my damsel in distress! Hey, when did you cut your hair so short and _holy crap_ when did your eyebrows get so thick?!"

"Bloody wanker! My name is Arthur! Well, England, but not. Fucking. Alice." Arthur glared at him. "And I am most certainly not 'a damsel in distress' and the last time I grew my hair was when I was seven, thank you. And insults off of the eyebrows, idiot."

"phew, Fiery!" The American said, mock wiping off sweat. "You say that now and the next moment you gonna go runnin' round and screaming my name, babe!"

Arthur blushed at what the younger boy said, and at how wrong the last part sounded. "At least try not to butcher my language, git." England sighed.

"You're such a boring old man. Go on, try the cake! You boring British guys like tea right?" America grinned at him, throwing a thumbs up.

Arthur picked up a fork, taking a bit of the strawberry shortcake. Arthur's heart rate quickened a bit as he recognized this to be the exact same one that Jeanne made him try.

"Yo man! You okay?" the younger blonde grasped Arthur's shoulder and cocked his head to the side. Arthur chocked at the sudden contact, coughing. "Hey old man! Calm down! Don't die on me!" His face came closer to Arthur's face, close enough for him to feel his breath on his neck. Arthur felt like hyperventilating and getting a heart attack. Except he was choking already, so no point in both.

_This is not good for my health_.

Arthur sipped from a cup of tea, trying to wash the cake down his throat. Out of his haste, the tea seemed to burn his tongue. "Oh god!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Chill out, England!" Arthur's breathing was returning to a normal pace now. "What's up with you? The shortcake was awesome you know!" "Nothing... just, nothing." Arthur replied, sipping his tea carefully this time.

"Geez. Old men and their hear attacks." Arthur sputtered, and this time, he did not give a damn whether it was ungentlemanly. "I'm twenty-three you asshole!"

"Really!? I thought you were like, twenty to be honest. You're so tiny!" America beamed. "Then why do you keep calling me old, git?"

"Cause you act old."

"What?" "Dude, you act like some gramps."

"Aiyah, can you two stop bickering?" China frowned. "China, you're being sour cause you _are _old." "I'm not!" "He is?"

"Yeah he is!" Arthur looked at Arthur seriously. "He's 4000 fucking years old!" "He.. he's ancient!" Arthur exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I'm not!" "But you admitted it yourself before, gramps. You were all, 'you guys should respect me cause I'm 4000 years old. Be more like Hong Kong and Taiwan and yadayadayada aru aru aru' and shit."

"It was a joke!" "Korea told me it's true!" "What Korea says isn't always true! Don't believe him!" "But the hero in me tells me that he wasn't lying!" "Do not believe him, aru! He obviously lies a lot. Aiyah! Do you really think that my non-existent breasts belong to him?!" "I wouldn't know, I don't watch you guys fuck up to know who tops and bottoms." "Mr. United States of America he is my little brother, aru!"

"Oh my god." Arthur muttered.

"Will you two stop talking like that? I'll shoot you two if you don't!" Switzerland glared. "Aww, Swissy's all getting jelly over my awesome being showered on old man China here."

A gun shot. A gun shot that....

Was expertly dodged by America.

"Fuck you, land of the free." Switzerland threw his tea on America, and this time, he did not avoid it in time.

-o-o-

Lame ending is lame. I didn't want to end it yet. Lmao.

So, I bet you guys got confused, huh?

Oh and the doors, the red and white horizontal and vertical ones, that was supposed to be Poland and Austria. I butchered their flags. I'm so sorry Roderich and Feliks fans. And to Austrians and Polish people. I really am, but it was too much of a stripes overload as it is. And for Australia and Thailand, I didn't know how to design theirs, so sorry.

I don't know where to put Greece, Japan, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Egypt and Turkey (so I randomly gave Sadiq one so there.). Anyone care to help me?

I wanna hear your guesses as to who the Kings and Queens are! The Blood Red King is kind of obvious and so is the Pale Black king, am I right? ;) So guess who the Ice Blue King/Queen is!!!!

This is the first time I wrote a chapter this long.

Please do review. I'd like to know what you think. Even if you don't like it. Maybe I can try to make you like it? ;) Did you notice my suckish ways of making you guys laugh with corny jokes? (hint; the Vash-rash scene.) OTL I found that pretty funny though.

Check out my deviantart. I've got some stuff there :D catastrophemastery(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Will work on another story soon. It will be all Mafia-ish and shit.

I am craving for strawberry shortcake.

I actually like this chapter! Especially Arthur's outburst at Austria (Did that really happen in the movie? Hoepfully not cause I hereby claim that it originated in me! Lmao) and the Tea party scene was awesome. I got really tempted to type the others' human names sometimes (accidentally actuaally) with Vash and Alfred.

**Edit!: **fixed up the typo for "Can you? Ah, guess you ain't awesome tonight" to "Can you? Ah, guess you ain't awesome enough." Why the eff did I type tonight? lmao


	3. This Must Be A Nightmare

Right, here's the third chapter gaiz. Thanks for all the support! (coughreadtheotherstorycough). Lolz.

**Warnings:**The usual, i guess. Swearing, and all that crap that we Hetalians can take! jk.

p.s. The typo last time was so lol. XD

-o-o-

_January 18, 2015_

To whom it may concern:

My name is Arthur Kirkland, 23 years old, from England. I would like to inform you that I may possibly be going insane, for I had this dream where I arrived in Wonderland and met some people who have body parts of cats, rabbits, and mice, and some obnoxious blonde who is just bloody stupid.

And I still won't wake up.

-o-o-

_Chapter 3:_

_This must be a nightmare...because dreams don't come true._

Once Switzerland calmed down after soaking America with steaming hot tea, the latter sat down quietly.

Well, not really.

The younger man started whining and complaining about how sour 'Swissy' could get, about how much of a 'grandpa' China is, and just plain everything.

Switzerland just kept eating some (Swiss) cheese, while China kept on blowing on his tea, despite it being obviously warm.

"So, Gramps.." Arthur scowled. "Can I call you Iggy?"

"What?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Can you stop raising your eyebrows? They freak me out." America pouted, then the next moment, his smile was back in place. "So Iggy it is, then.

"You know, I've never seen you around before. Where did you come from anyway?" "England."

"Well, I sure ain't a geography wiz, but where the fuck is England?" "It's in Europe, git. Northern to be exact." "What the crap is Europe?"

"What?" Arthur stared at the American, confused. "Europe is a continent. It's in a world map, obviously. England is... England is...

"Where is England?" Arthur gazed down at his tea. "Where is England? Up there, down here... no. Where the bloody fuck am I?"

"Here." America stated flatly. "Wha?" "You're here."

"Bloody American, of course I'm here! Where else would I be if I'm sitting beside you?!"

The Briton sighed. "When am I going to wake up from this?" "Aren't you awake right now?"

"Well, I don't know. This is probably a dream. Yes, that's it. I'm dreaming this." The golden-blonde boy gasped. "Are you saying that I'm a dream come true, Iggy? Aww, I'm flattered!" America hugged Arthur, as the shorter man tried to push him off.

"Oh, hey! Didn't you mention something about this England thing? So where is it? I've never heard of that place before." "Nothing... forget about it." "Isn't that your name, too? You want me to forget your name?" "Goddammit your so... so..... ugh!" Arthur grabbed a fistful of his tousled hair and sighed loudly.

"You know.... you wanna go around with me?" "Where?" "I dunno, just walk around the place.." America shoved his hands in his pockets.

"al...right."

-o-o-

Arthur walked beside America on a path between red roses sprinkled with snow.

"God, it's cold." Arthur whispered to himself as he rubbed his hand on his arms. He sighed, his breath coming out as white puffs.

"You okay?" America put his hand on England's shoulder, receiving a nod from the older man. The taller boy smiled as he slipped his jacket off his shoulders, wrapping it over the Brit.

"What?" Arthur mouthed as he felt the American's arms wrap around him, along with the jacket.

"Better?" the golden-blonde whispered in his ear, and Arthur could feel his face heat up a bit too much. "y....yes.."

"Hmm.." The American hummed and smiled, his breath tickling Arthur's cheek. "That's good.. I am the Hero, right?" He chuckled, his body vibrating against the Briton's.

Arthur felt odd. He wanted to pull away, scream profanities at the American for suddenly doing that, and scold him for even taking off his bomber jacket when he's wearing a damn shirt that fucking said 'Hero' on it, and _oh god, look at those arms... _Arthur mentally slapped himself for thinking of such things.

But it felt nice.. to be close to someone like that. Francis does that to him sometimes, but it was always a failed attempt with seduction. This felt different. Warm, and nice. Arthur wanted to pull away, yet he liked this. Maybe he didn't want to wake up just yet.

The sandy-blonde smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the American's. The younger man certainly didn't expect this reaction, and hugged Arthur tighter, burying his face on the crook of his neck.

They just stood there for what seemed like forever to them, until Arthur suddenly pulled away, causing the American to stumble forward. "I-I'm sorry!" Arthur said, louder than he expected. He took the jacket off and handed it to the taller man. "I'm sorry about that!"

America stared at the Briton curiously. "Sorry for what?" he questioned, as he took his jacket back.

What Arthur didn't expect was for America to once again, wrap the piece of clothing over him, and pull him to his chest. America buried his nose in Arthur's messy hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo.

The Briton didn't know why he did it, but he wrapped his arms around America's waist, his fingers intertwined. He pulled the taller man closer, burying his face between his neck and his shoulder blade.

America held Arthur tight on his arms, pushing him away slightly. The younger boy leaned his face close to the twenty three year old's, noses almost touching. Arthur's face was pure red, as the American's breath tickled his lips. The Briton opened his mouth slightly, a sigh escaping his mouth.

The five foot ten tall American leaned closer, his lips brushing Arthur's, until he stood again at his full height, and pulled the Briton in an embrace. He put a hand behind Arthur's head, pushing him to lean his face on the crook of his neck. America smiled, then chuckled, his nose pressed against Arthur's neck.

A few feet away, someone whistled, finger's twirling a lock of blonde hair. "Cute." He muttered.

"America, that's like, so. Cute." He squealed, clapping his hands together.

Arthur turned his face, to see the overjoyed man...er... woman. Whatever. He was wearing a gray off shoulder top with a pink skirt. He had vivid blonde hair and green eyes, a shade brighter than his.

Arthur started blushing deep red, pushing America away from him, but to no avail, as his arms stayed firm around him.

"Aww! Thanks Poland!" America grinned. The Polish man giggled, "What does he look like? I wanna see! I wanna see!"

The American took hold of the Brit's shoulder and turned him around, Arthur's eyes widening in shock.

The Pole took a few steps closer, and took a hold of Arthur's chin, looking him straight in the eye.

"What the fuck?" Arthur mumbled, as Poland took a step back, letting go of the flustered Briton. "British! That's like, totally sexy U.S." The crossdresser winked at Arthur, and continued checking him out head to toe.

"Like, why are you dressed in black?" The blonde pulled off America's jacket off his shoulders, and took hold of his blazer. "Good Quality." He mumbled. "I like it! You guys should like, totally come over my place!"

The Polish man pulled the end of Arthur's sleeve, strutting away. America followed suit, picking up a rose on the way.

Arthur lost his footing and tripped on his own feet, falling flat on his face. "Ouch." his speech came out muffled against the roses that he flattened. "Iggy, you okay?" America lifted Arthur up with one arm. "I'm such a hero." He grinned. Arthur dusted his clothes off. "If you were a hero, you shouldn't have let me fall, git."

"Fiesty." Poland flipped his hair. America threw Poland two thumbs up. "Exactly what I thought!"

Arthur sighed. "Sod off, will you?"

-o-o-

They arrived in front of a small_ pink_ house, it's windows made of a few stained glasses and a few with clear tint.

They entered the house and sat on a_ pink_ couch, in front of a small oak coffee table covered in _pink_ tablecloth.

Arthur sat beside America, with Poland in front of them. "Uhm... Nice place you got here Poland.. It's so.... pink."

"Thanks, dear! Do call me Polly instead, kay? It totally sounds cuter." "right..."

"How's Lithuania?" America was chewing on a biscuit, still clad with his white shirt, as his Jacket was hung on the coat hanger, along with his hat. Arthur could see how well built the slightly tanned man was from his view, but looked away quickly.

"Well..... Liet doesn't come around much. Well, he like, doesn't come _at all_! I'm glad I'm not really working with the King much, but keeping Liet away from me is so not awesome."

"Tell me, what kind of work you supposedly do for Russia again?" America scowled. A unique expression on his usually cheery face. "Well, I make his clothes."

"Well, at least the clothes you make make him look at least a bit decent." America joked. "I know, right?"

"Wait. Didn't you just insult Poland?" Arthur asked, eyes wide. "No! I was saying that cause Polly's clothes are fucking awesome, it makes Russia look less crappier. Well, only if you cover his face. If you don't, he'll look like shit no matter what." America grinned toothily.

"Who the hell is Russia?" "Russia is that so-called Blood Red King, old man. He's a commie bastard, if you know what I mean."

"So, Iggy!" Poland said. "It's Arthur. England. Not Iggy."

"Like, whatever. Anyway, we totally have to give you a makeover!" "What?!"

"Look, dear. I have totally nothing against your hair. It looks sexy. Like, totally hot. But your clothes.. It looks like you're going to a funeral."

"Actually, I wore this to a party. Not a funeral." America gasped. "You wore _that_ to a party? Aren't you supposed to wear skinny jeans and tight shirts and shit?"

"Bloody no! I never wore those stuff my whole life. Well... I did but, I can't wear those stuff." "Why not? I bet it'd totally look good on you! Especially leather."

"Holy shit, I'm not fucking wearing leather."

"Whatever. Your loss. So why can't you wear those stuff?"

"It's disrespectful, you know. It's just wrong. This" He pointed at what he was wearing. "is considered very informal, mind you.

"And to think I wore it to my own celebration." He sighed. The his eyes widened. "Shit. That did not happen back there, right?" "What didn't happen?" America asked, yet England continued his ramble.

"If this is a dream, then that must be a dream. But what if it wasn't? I remember leaving then getting here. No, what if I collapsed while running? Wait, what if-"

"Like, totally chill out Arthur. You'll get wrinkles." "God, what?"

"You sure rant a lot for an old man!" America laughed.

"Oh my god. He's old?! Like, how old?! Oh my god, don't tell me your some dirty old pervert?!" "I'm fucking twenty three, thank you. Quit calling me old, git."

"You two are so cute. Come on Arthur, let's give you a makeover!" Poland pulled on the Briton's sleeve again, almost dragging him up the stairs, with America following once again, except his hands were full of biscuits.

-o-o-

Poland put a hand on England's face and squeezed his cheeks making him look like a fish. Polly squealed, poking on Arthur's stomach.

"Like, take your shirt off, will you?"

Arthur blushed furiously. "What?!" "Just take it off!"

"Just strip it, Iggy." Arthur's face turned even redder, if that was possible, at the oblivious blonde's words.

"Just take it off." Poland winked, smiling.

Arthur slipped off his blazer, his cheeks beat red. He held the ends of his shirt, pulling it up. England shivered ._God, it's cold. _

"Oh my god." Poland gasped. You're so thin! Well, not as thin as him, but skinny!" Poland poked on Arthur's ribs, remembering one of his old clients.

America, who was looking at Arthur from head to toe, spoke up. "So, what'cha getting him, Polly?"

"Green. Green would totally look good on you! And white. Oh I totally have a question!" "W..what?" "Did you ever work out?"

"Y....yeah... a bit.... I was... forced to, I guess." "You guess? Like, what does that mean?"

"Aww, stop torturing th grandpa, Poland." America joked. "He's thin, but he's got muscles in 'im, amirite Iggy?" Arthur sighed and nodded, unsure.

"Whatever. Hungary would totally go gaga over you. Not in that kind of way, mind you." Poland was digging into a wooden cabinet, throwing some unwanted clothes on his bed. "Here, put this on. Something simple." He passed Arthur a forest-green colored shirt, slightly off shouldered.

Poland approached Arthur, a white piece of cloth in hand. He tied it loosely on the Brit's neck. A tie, England recognized. "Here, keep your blazer. You might get cold" the Pole winked, glancing at America. Arthur got the message. "Shut up."

"That's nice, Iggy!" America beamed at him. Arthur's face quickly turned red. "T...Thanks."

"Hey, U.S., why didn't you kiss him awhile ago? You guys were like, totally close!" The blonde squealed.

Was it even possible for a person's face to turn even redder, this time?

-o-o-

Yes. My endings are fuckin' lame.

Lol notice this thing about Switzerland?

The reason why i made him the mouse cause I imagine him using a gun instead of a damn needle when threatening xD and by coincidence, after writing the Swiss Cheese sentence, i was like. "Oh god, he's eating Swiss Cheese and he's a mouse. Awesome lmao".

Sorry for the USUK fluff overload. I had no idea what to put in this chapter. I'm just making stuff up until I reach a certain scene in a few chaps. But Poland was realy planed to be in this chapter from the start.

Hope you guys like it! Please review ;) Keep guessing on the Ice Blue King/Queen :D

And what pairing do you guys want? Obviously, USUK is a given. It's really hard for me you know, cause I support all the pairings, no matter how crack.

See you guys. Please do read my other story, Mafia AU. It will be updated alternately with this one.

And The Blood Red King is totally obvious now. I said it already :P Tell me if you get who the Pale Black king is so I can work on his portrait.

Baii!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh, hey guys! It's been forever since I updated

And

This still isn't an update.

I just decided to post this quick Author's note to tell you all that I'm currently rewriting the current chapters posted in the stories I have up. I'll try my best to keep updating from now on!

Thanks, and if you'd like to read a little more extras on my stories (like, a new summary!), just check out my newly updated profile. Haha!


End file.
